Mikasa x Levi Un Simple Resfriado Y Nada Más
by Kaely13
Summary: Hola ! Bueno este es mi primer Fic, espero que les guste mi pareja favorita y mi anime favorito, Shingeki No Kyojin "Levi x Mikasa" espero que te guste. Por favor disfrutad de la historia, (sin fines de lucro).
1. Resfriado

"**Un Simple Resfriado y Nada Más"**

**Los personajes de SNK de sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tome prestado.**

Era una noche, como cualquier otra. Pero debo admitir que el frío era realmente amenazante, me costaba dormir el frío era intenso. Por más que me arropara seguía en las mismas con frío y más frío.

No pude aguantar más y salí de ahí de mi habitación, me dirigí hacia la cocina, quería tomar algo caliente como esos tés que hacía mamá en las noches, pero ella no está viva para hacer uno de esos. Además estoy muy lejos de casa, estoy en el cuerpo de exploración, y quien diría me arrastre a todo esto por Eren, pero que puedo hacer, ya me involucre, tengo que seguir con el juego. Más rápido que canto de gallo me prepare un café de esos negros intensos, yo los se preparar muy bien, me senté en una silla las más cercana y me mecí en ella mientras tomaba de un sorbo del caliente líquido que se almacenaba en aquella taza blanca tan blanca y lisa como la piel de quién la poseía.

Podría jurar escuchar unos pasos viniendo de arriba hacía donde yo estaba. Lo ignore pensé que era mi imaginación, pero luego escuche la voz que me apuñalaba con fuerza, la voz que tanto odiaba pero seguí en mis pensamientos y la ignore. Escuche un .- Eso me saco de todos mis pensamientos y giré a ver quién era.

-. ¿Sargento Rivaille?, que hace usted aquí, y a estas horas.- Dije un poco preocupada, pero luego deje eso y me puse seria. -. No que hace usted aquí. Dígame de una vez, yo tengo todo el derecho de pasearme por aquí si se me da, pero usted que hace despierta a estas horas, vamos responda.- Escuche decir al sargento mientras ponía cara de dudas y querer conseguir respuestas.

-. Lo siento señor, realmente no podía dormir, y me dirigí hacía aquí con el fin de relajarme a tomar un poco de café señor.- dije mientras tomaba un sorbo y giraba la mirada hacía la ventana.

Mis impulsos no quisieron ignorar lo que escuche ¿acaso el sargento Rivaille estaba estornudando? Sí, había estornudado. Pero estornudo tierno ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? Ni yo misma me lo creía.

-. Señor, ¿acaso… usted estornudo? Dije pausadamente para no alarmarlo y evitarme regaños de parte de él.

-. Ackerman, sólo es un resfriado. Nada más, ¿Qué haces tomando esas porquerías que quitan el sueño?, con esas mierdas menos vas a dormir.- Acaso el sargento se estaba ¿preocupando por mí? Pff, por favor. Alguien como él jamás me prestaría tanta atención, tanto fue que me arrebato la taza de la mano. -. Señor! ¿Me puede explicar que hace?.- dije un tanto molesta, solo porque era un sargento no tenía derecho a quitarme la taza. ¿Qué le pasa al enano con ánimo de mierda? Que le pasa.

-. No tomes estás cosas, yo te daré algo mucho mejor.- dijo el sargento mientras se alejaba y tomaba algunas cosas como azúcar y miel, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese hombre? Ignore lo ignore, pero debo admitir que ese hombre tenía un buen cuerpo realmente un buen cuerpo. Su abdomen perfectamente compuesto, ese cabello iluminado en la noche, quería tocarlo, esos ojos pequeños pero hermoso. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Acaso me estaba interesando el sargento Rivaille. ¿Qué me está pasando dios? Dígame necesito una respuesta ¿acaso me está gustando este hombre?

-. Toma mocosa, prueba esto.- Dijo mientras me daba una taza con rosas rojas pero rojas intensas. Lo tome, estaba a punto de probar con la punta de mi lengua aquel líquido que tenía un olor a miel, perfecto era perfecto. Pero al escuchar como el sargento estornudo solté la taza mientras la colocaba en la mesa.

-. Señor no puedo seguir ignorando esto.-

-. De que hablas mocosa.-

-. Permítanme algo Darlan, no señor. Me siento atrás es preocupando.-

-. No hay necesidad de que alguien como tu me preocupe por algo en ti necesito.- me ESO molesto. Caí tan malo. Yo sé que en mí Fuerza impulso tomarle de un brazo antes de que hacia los pasillos Fuera Oscuridad de Los eternos.

-. ¿Qué mierda haces Ackerman?.- Dijo mientras se soltaba y se colocaba al frente de mí, -. Por cierto, muy bonito tu conjuntito.- El muy desgraciado me estaba mirando con la sonrisa más pervertida que podía a verme brindado, me miro de arriba abajo. Norte sur este oeste ¿Qué le está pasando al universo? Alguien explíqueme por favor. Peleaba con mi mente en aquel entonces.

-. Mire señor, eso no importa ahora, me preocupa por favor, sé que no soy la persona o la soldado que usted espera que lo ayude, pero solo por una maldita vez déjeme ayudarlo.- Ni yo misma creía lo que estaba diciendo ¿Qué me está pasando?

-. Muy bien Ackerman, ¿Qué quieres hacer?, porque ¿tanto interés en ayudarme? Ni yo misma sabía cómo responderle a eso. Me quería morir incluso no me importaba en ese momento ser devorada por un titán, pero no sabía que responder estaba helada.

-. Yo…Yo no lo sé señor, sólo… sólo déjeme ayudarlo.- ¿Qué? Bingo. Me gané su confianza. Pero porque? Yo no quería la confianza de un tipo así como el. Maldito enano, realmente estaba bueno su hermoso cuerpo me tenía hipnotizaba. Ojala un titán te coma desgraciado. Creo que te amo. Pero como alguien como yo, después de odiarlo por golpear a mi hermano, como podría terminar gustándome ese enano de mierda.

Ackerman, si no sabes los motivos para querer ayudar a tu superior será mejor que te vayas a dormir con tus muñecas.- MAL NACIDO DE MIERDA. Como te odio, pero te amo, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Que quiero decir, ósea yo, yo? Te amo hijo de fruta, te amo.

Este al ver que yo no respondí, se desapareció como la noche, ¿A dónde vas? Te necesito enano, me haces falta. No puedo creer que yo tenía ganas de querer besar a alguien como él, yo? Y él? No pegamos para nada. Pero yo lo amo, demonios que me está pasando. Cualquiera me escucha y piensa que estoy en mis días.

, adolescentes, ¿quién los entiende?.- estúpida Ackerman, que se veía tan bien vestida con esos shorts. Es una chica con bastante busto, ¿pero en que pienso? Yo Levi Rivaille, imaginando algo así yo con esa mocosa, jamás.

**Continuara, ¿les gusto? **


	2. Mal estado, y situación difícil!

"**Un simple Resfriado y Nada Más"**

_Mal estado, y situación difícil~!_

-. Tómese las pastillas cabo.- Decía una alterada _Mikasa_, corriendo como loca por los pasillos

-. No grites, ¿no vez que es de tarde? Mierda, no seas chillona.- Dijo el pequeño hombre con intención de ignorar a la joven

-. Señor, no pienso separarme de usted, hasta que no me deje darle la pastilla.- decía una Mikasa tratando de sujetar al hombre, que fácilmente la esquivo.

-. No juegues Ackerman, ya suelta el rollo.- decía este mientras subía los escalones -. Además es tarde, si sigues insistiendo mañana te sacare la mierda de tantas vueltas que vas a dar cuando trotes.- Dijo Rivaille obstinado y dándole la espalda a esta.

-. No diga que no se lo advertí señor, al menos lléveselas, ya sabe… Por si le duele o le molesta algo.- Dijo la joven Ackerman mientras extendía las manos con una tableta de pastillas blancas que parecían mentitas, ¡PERO NO ERAN!.

-. Más molestia que la que tú me das, no creo.- Dijo este prácticamente burlándose de la joven sin llevarse lo que le ofrecía Mikasa, la dejo hablando sola mientras desaparecía en los oscuros pasillos nocturnos, que ni por la luz de la luna iluminaban el camino.

-. Que viejo tan amargado, no me extraña que nadie lo quiera.- Dijo está entre dientes, para después marcharse a su alcoba.

**Al amanecer**

Los pequeños dorados rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro, estaba luchando para poder despertar sus ojos simplemente no quería abrirse, sólo quería seguir tendida en la cama hasta que muriera, literalmente ya que había limpiado todo el día, había entrenado, ordenado, y además había podido pescar el sueño a las dos de la mañana, para nuevamente despertar a las seis. Cuatro horas no eran suficientes para el cuerpo de la mujer, estaba hecha mierda. LITERALMENTE.

-. ¿Mikasa?, Mikasa! ¡Mikasa despierta!.- dijo una preocupada Historia al ver que su amiga no hacía reacción a su toque ni ruido.

-. Nn, ¿Qué…que..- La joven poco a poco fue abriendo sus parpados para que los rayos del sol hicieran de las suyas con sus ojos.

-. Gracias al cielo ¿estás bien?.- Dijo Historia dejando los hombros de su amiga.

su puesto que estoy bien, ¿Qué creías?.- Dijo Mikasa bostezando, mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama.

-. Muy bien ¡A desayunar!, vamos vístete, creo que el _cabo Rivaille_ no está esperando afuera.-

-. Ah, ese _hombre_.- dijo Mikasa con un tono desanimado.

_Bañarse, vestirse e irse._

En el comedor, todos disfrutaban de su plato, ¿Qué había de especial?, Mikasa decidió probar, porque estaba muerta del hambre; tomo con una cuchara un poco de aquel líquido que parecía detestable, pero al ver como todos los disfrutaban decidió probar.

Una combinación de leche, avena, almendras, chocolate y que sabe dios qué otras cosas más. Realmente magnifico, estaba realmente divino ¿quién, lo hiso? Como, cuando, donde?

-. Oye Mikasa, ¿Qué tal?.- gritó Historia desde la cocina

-. Sí permites decir, está divino lo está.- Dijo Armin mientras tomaba más del líquido al parecer todos lo disfrutaban.

-. Te luciste, esto es especial.- Dijo Jean desde lo último

Mikasa estaba tan distraída por su plato, que no tardó mucho en devorarlo, _"¿Alguien más, no ha notado que el cabo Rivaille no está?" _Dijo Eren, mientras limpiaba su ropa.

Mikasa se atraganto un poco con el líquido que aún seguía en su garganta, estuvo genial hasta que lo nombraste.

Una Hanji, corriendo desde arriba gritando como loca

-. No está bien, ¡NO ESTÁ BIEN ERWING! .- Gritó una Hanji desesperada, que casi caía al suelo por su torpeza pero que fue sostenida por Eren.

-. ¿Pasa algo teniente Hanji?.- Dijo un preocupado Eren, mientras la llevaba a la mesa, para calmarla.

-.¡NO ESTA NADA BIEN EREN!, ¡_RIVAILLE _HA EMPEORADO DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE LO VI!.- Dijo una agitada Hanji

-. ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Gritó Armin desde atrás.

-. _Rivaille_ pesco un resfriado hace unos días, le dije lo regañe, le dije que se tomará sus pastillas, pero no me hiso caso!, siempre quiere ganar. Ahora míralo esta tirado en la cama, no puede moverse le duelen los huesos, además tanto tiempo en la lluvia no le trajo nada bueno.- Dijo Hanji un poco más calmada, y sentada en una de las sillas que Eren le había dado.

_MALDITO SEAS ENANO, le dije que se tomará las pastillas pero no me hizo caso. Pensó Mikasa._

-.¿Y se encuentra en un estado realmente mal?.- Dijo Eren asustado

-. Sí, muy mal.- Dijo Erwing en un marco de la puerta.

-. ¡Señor!.- Dijeron todos al unísono para a la vez saludar como militares que son.

-. Teníamos planeado, ir a una nueva misión contigo _Eren_.- Dijo mientras señalaba a este -. Necesitábamos que _Levi_ te supervisara, pero al ver su estado Hanji tendrá ese puesto ahora.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacía Eren.

_TODO ERA SILENCIO._

-. A si qué, tendremos que salir esta vez de los muros, pero por primera vez sin _Levi_.- Dijo este sentándose en una silla mientras le daba la espalda a _Eren_.

-. ¡Pero Erwing!, nunca hemos salido sin _Levi_, además está mal, ¿Quién lo atenderá? Dime? Esta realmente mal ese hombre. Y además no deja que ni yo misma lo ayude.

-. Te necesitamos Hanji.- Dijo Erwing entrelazando sus dedos y se inclinaba un poco. -. Además, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, el mismo _Levi_ lo dijo en muchas ocasiones, dejare a dos personas a cargo, pero tú Eren, tú vendrás con nosotros.- Dijo Erwing mirándolo.

_Mikasa no sabía cómo reaccionar a la situación, jamás pensó que Rivaille fuera a empeorar. _

-. A ver, soldados, dos de ustedes tendrán que quedarse a ayudar a _Levi_, ¿les quedo claro?.- Dijo Erwing

-. ¿Quiénes son señor?.- Dijo Armin dudoso y asustado.

_Se quedó paralizado pensando mientras veía al techo. Y decidió, no sabía si era lo correcto pero tenía que escoger al azar. _

-. Historia.-

-.¡SI SEÑOR!.- dijo ella haciendo su saludo militar.

se encargara de ayudar al _sargento Rivaille_, ¿quedo claro?.- Dijo Erwing arqueando una ceja.

-. ¡POR SUPUESTO SEÑOR! .- Dijo Historia mientras daba un paso atrás.

-. Muy bien, la siguiente, es.- Paso sus ojos por todo lugar, ¿a quién escogería? _TOUCHE._ _Ackerman, Ackerman_ nos servirá aquí.

-. Soldado, soldado _Ackerman._-

_¡¿Qué?! De tantos soldados que ahí la escogieron a ella? ¿Por qué?_

-. S-señor?.- dijo dudosa, confundida, y molesta a la vez.

-. Usted, junto con Historia se quedara a cargo de Levi, mientras nos ausentamos.- Dijo Erwing para finalizar su charla e irse.

-. ¡PERO SEÑOR YO… Yo debo ir con ustedes!.- Dijo Mikasa sin dudar de seguir a su capitán.

_¿Qué MIERDA haces Mikasa? Pensó Eren con ganas de querer matarla._

-. ¿Perdón? .- Dijo el capitán volteándose a la dirección en donde estaba Mikasa.

-. Señor, debo ir con ustedes.-

-. ¿Se puede saber porque?.-

-. Porque…Debo… Debo proteger a Eren señor!- _¡¿QUÉ?! ME ESTA DEJANDO EN RÍDICULO DELAMTE DE TODOS._

-. Mm, ¿ósea qué, debo cambiar mi decisión, y mi operación solo por su capricho?, _Ackerman._-

_Se quedó en silencio, estaba siendo humillada por su capitán._

-. Eso pensé.- Dijo el capitán antes de marcharse.

Mikasa, al ver que su hermano la miraba con _odio_, decidió retirarse, ¡NO QUERÍA VER A NADIE!

**N/A:**

**A ver, la segunda parte. No apareció mucho Levi, pero ña. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**To be Continue… **


	3. ¿Caliente o frío?

"**Un Simple Resfriado y Nada Más"**

_¿Caliente o Frío?_

Y una vez más, me sentí humillada, me sentí miserable, me sentí mierda. No sólo fui humillada por el capitán fui humillada por mi hermano, y… Fui humillada por un enano con el cual no valía la pena discutir.

_FLASH BACK_

- No hace falta que una mocosa como tú me ayude- Dijo el hombre apenas podiendo mover su cuerpo, para acto seguido estornudar.

- No lo hago porque quiero _Rivaille_-

- ¿Quién te dio la autoridad de decirme Rivaille? -

- Usted mismo, ¿o no lo recuerda?-

-Tsk, me sabe a mierda, tú y yo no somos nada-

- Concuerdo, ¿me puedo largar?-

-Vete al infierno por mí-

-Qué asco de persona- dijo la joven con un tono sumamente bajo pero que fue captado rápidamente por _Rivaille_.

END FLASH BACK

-¿Cómo lo soportas?- Dijo Mikasa, arqueando una ceja.

-Es cuestión de aceptar a las personas tal como son ¿o me equivoco?- Respondió Historia

-Con ese enano nadie se lo lleva bien, me estresa, me enferma, no lo soporto-

-Ah bien, eso queda entre ustedes, dúchate si, no vaya a ser que el viejo se moleste, estas hecha un desastre-

-Si limpiar su baño es cuestión de quedar impecable yo y no el baño, fuera feliz Historia-

Antes de marcharse la rubia, le respondió a la azabache con un "ha ha ha".

_En la ducha._

La joven al librarse de las "telas" que cubrían su perfecto cuerpo, se dirigió a la ducha, para ella, ese era su centro de relajación, ese era el único lugar donde podía descansar y meditar. Aparte de su cama que era su otro fiel amigo, o amiga.

-Ahh, que sueño tengo- Dijo en voz alta, para dejar que el agua callera sobre su piel sudorosa.

Estaba preocupada, su mente no dejaba de pensar, o no dejaba de atormentarla con lo que paso en la esta tarde.

_FLAHS BACK._

-Pero…Eren ¡aguarda!-

-Mikasa, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?-

- ¿Pero qué Eren?-

- ¿Aun así? ¿Dime?, no vez que es una misión importante, ¿no lo entiendes? Capta las normas, ¿Por qué mierda no entiendes de una maldita vez que el capitán te ordenó que te quedaras?, ¿Cuál es tú problema? Dime de una vez!- Dijo un frustrado, molesto y violento Eren soltándose del agarre de su hermana.

-Pero yo…-

-Tú nada, ahora desparece de mi vista-

Todos lo vieron…Vieron su _humillación_, vieron su _dolor_, y su _odio_ al pensar que iba a perder a su _única familia_.

-Mikasa-

-¿Armin?, estás aquí, ¿para burlarte de mí no es cierto?-

-No Mikasa, estoy aquí para decirte, que se cuánto es importante Eren para ti, pero ¿no crees que es mejor que ya abras la jaula en la que lo tienes encerrado desde tanto _tiempo_?-

_Es verdad. Ya debía dejarlo ir, además tiene todo el derecho ¿no es así?_

_END FLASH BACK_

Ya corta el rollo Mikasa, se dijo a sí misma, cerrando la ducha.

-¡MI—KA—SA!- Ese gritó lo pudo escuchar, y lo pudo distinguir reconocía esa voz, sin duda, ese era _Rivaille._

Sin más preámbulos salió como un cohete del baño, para ponerse al menos una braga. Pero no le dio tiempo, ya que este gritaba desesperado. Así que tomo su toalla y fue corriendo al cuarta de su sargento.

-¿Pero qué?-

-¿Para esto gritó? _Señor-_ Dijo Mikasa, molesta.

¿La había llamado de esa manera tan desesperada sólo por agua?

-Sargento ¿Qué sucede?- Corrió historia asustada.

-Creí haber llamado a Mikasa-

-Lo siento señor, me retiro enseguida- Dijo Historia al retirarse de la habitación

-Qué lindo conjuntito ¿no? _Ackerman_-

La chica se miró a sí misma, estaba expuesta a él, su toalla solo tapaba un poco de sus pechos ya que era corta. Reacciono rápido y pozo sus brazos tapando a sus "amigos".

-Maldito-

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo deme la jarra-

-No puedo, está lejos, ¿Por qué no vienes?-

-Señor la tiene justo al frente-

-No me hagas convertir esto en una puta orden-

-Bien-

La chica roja como un tomate, llego a donde se encontraba "_aquel objeto_" para llevárselo y después traerlo de vuelta con líquido (agua).

¿Qué se cree?, maldito enano. Pensó la joven maldiciéndolo desde lejos.

Llegando a la cocina, para después invertir agua en aquel recipiente, subió de la misma manera en que bajo rápido, quería vestirse estaba empapada hasta las rodillas, y no tenía nada que la cubriera, sólo una fina tela blanca que apenas tapaba su cuerpo.

-Ten-

-Oh gracias- "sarcasmo" y mucho.

-Sé que estás disfrutándolo inútil-

-Tú al parecer también, ¿Por qué no jugamos?-

-Aléjate pervertido-

Después de eso, Mikasa se encargaría de romperle las costillas personalmente. Pero ahora, no era el momento.

Después de llegar a su alcoba, se dirigió a su armario, para sacar su "pijama", consistía en una camiseta negra, y unos shorts blancos, permitían ver su cuerpo y aquel que la viera tener deseos de poseerla en pocos términos ese es _Rivaille_.

Con _Rivaille_.

-Me duele hasta la mierda-

-Losé señor, ¿desea que le traiga otra cosa?- Dijo Historia haciendo una reverencia

-No, gracias- respondió con su típico tono aburrido para después, tirarse en su cama, estaba hecho mierda, no se había bañado odiaba sentirse sucio, además ¿Quién coño lo iba a bañar?, no se podía ni mover.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, y sintió que alguien abría la puerta, ¿pero quién era? Además lo hacía con tanta gracia que llego a pensar que era otra vez Historia, pero se equivocó. Para su sorpresa era Ackerman, con un pijama que no le sentía mal.

-Disculpe, desea algo?-

-Deseo poder bañarme-

-Mm, señor-

-"HMP"-

-¿Quiere que yo lo bañe?- ¿Qué COÑOOO? ¿Qué MIERDA? ¿EN QUE PENSABA?

Rivaille se abrió los ojos como platos, y tocio un poco.

-Espera… ¿Qué?-

La chica se río y se acercó.

-Mírate, estás vuelto un asco-

-Crees que no lo sé-

-A ver, tú te bañas, pero al menos déjame ayudarte a trasladarte al baño recién parido- Lo dijo con cierto tono de gracia y sarcasmo, que Rivaille gruño.

-Muy bien, ayúdame a pararme de esta mierda-

La chica se colocó al frente de él, y sus brazos los coloco en su torso, y fue subiéndolo poco a poco.

-Arg, cuidado-

-Disculpe señorita- Se vengó Mikasa

-Muy graciosa-

Al estar ya de pie, tambaleaba, así que, Mikasa no dudo en ayudarlo rodeando el brazo de el en el cuello de ella, para así llevarlo al baño. Al llegar a su destino lo sentó en el inodoro, y empezó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente

-Muy bien, alza los brazos Rivaille-

Este le hizo caso, sin responder los subió aunque le costó, porque le dolía hasta el culo.

La muchacha, empezó a desabrochar botón por botón de la camisa de Rivaille. Al ver como su abdomen estaba desnudo ante ella, no pudo evitar quedar estupefacta, tenía un buen cuerpo.

-¿Qué ves?- Le pregunto mientras bajaba los brazos.

Sin embargo, ella permaneció callada, ese hombre ese hombre… Era, era… Era "_PERFECTO_"

-Así de bueno estoy?-

La chica reacciono, y sacudiendo su cabeza le hizo una señal para que se levantara. Este lo hizo al instante que la vio. La joven se agachó quedando al frente del miembro del hombre, estaba roja hasta decir ya basta, Con cuidado coloco sus manos en el botón del pantalón de Rivaille, lo bajo hasta llegar a sus pies, pero fue lento y despacio, se asombró al ver las perfectas piernas del hombre, esa chica estaba volviéndose loca al ver ese hombre semidesnudo al frente de ella.

Al desaparecer los pantalones del hombre, fue por las medias, esta vez, se sentó en el suelo quedando a los pies de Rivaille, con cuidado fue quitando las medias de sus pies, podrá ser un hombre pero su cuerpo era delicado, y cada rozamiento a Rivaille lo volvía loco, pero tenía que apartar su apetito sexual de ella, ya que si la mocosa se daba cuenta de él la deseaba, podría rechazarlo y no solo eso dejándolo en ridículo, pero lo que él no sabía era que ella lo deseaba de la misma manera que el a ella. Pero permanecían callados.

-Déjame esto a mí- Le dijo Rivaille

-Sí ya salgo- Dijo Ackerman para después irse, pero ella detuvo

-Oye, ¿no dijiste que nos íbamos a bañar juntos?- Le dijo cruzando las piernas y mordiéndose un labio, ¡ESE TIPO ESTABA LOCO!

-Bueno, yo…-

-Déjame quitarte eso, acércate-

La joven no puso objeción alguna, estaba dispuesta a dejar que Rivaille la bañara, no le importaba se ya se había bañado daría lo que fuera por bañarse y sentir el calor de la piel de ese hombre. Este quito de un golpe la camisa de Mikasa, bajo sus manos hacia sus caderas y le arrebato el short que tanto le bloqueaba la vista.

Los dos compartían miradas un poco de vergüenza, era la primera vez que Mikasa se dejaba desnudar por un hombre, el cerró la llave de la bañera, para después quitarse su bóxer.

-Oye de verdad lo v- La joven no termino de decir su frase siendo interrumpida por el caballero.

-Te bañaras con ropa interior?-

-Tú primero- dijo ella, este sin dudarlo se quitó sus boxers, dejando su perfecto miembro a la vista de la joven, ese hombre es perfecto sin duda, se desnudaría al frente del, los demás no le importaban ahora.

-Bien, quita esa cara, ¿nunca viste desnudo a un hombre?- Se burló él.

-Por supuesto que sí!- Dijo ella molesta.

-Quítate eso y entra de una puta vez- le dijo Rivaille entrando a la tina

-S-sí-

La joven fue resbalando la prenda que le sostenía sus perfectos y redondos pechos, el la miro con deseo, la veía como si quisiera comérsela, ella lo notó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Poco a poco fue deslizando la pieza que cubría su intimidad, estaba avergonzada pero el cumplió con lo suyo, se había desnudado él, le tocaba a ella. El la miro y quedo "boca abierta" dios que mujer tan hermosa.

Ella con miedo, entro a la tina al notar que estaba caliente se sentó quedando frente a frente.

-No te violaré mocosa- Le dijo

- ¿A si? – le dijo riéndose un poco de la situación.

-Pásame el maldito jabón y voltéate- Le dijo él con su tono de aburrido como siempre.

**THE END.**

**¿Qué tal? Los deje con la intriga. Bueno esperen a siguiente capitulo**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	4. Caliente, definitivamente caliente!

"**Un Simple Resfriado Y Nada Más"**

_Caliente, definitivamente caliente…~!_

Después de un buen rato compartiendo miradas sin sentido, comenzó a mirarme, ¿tenía algo en la cara o qué? ¿Por qué se reía de mí?

-Ackerman-

-¿Cabo?-

-Voltéese- Ella asintió con la cabeza y le dio la espalda. Sin perder tiempo el cabo comenzó a enjabonar la pálida y suave piel de la azabache _"DIOS QUE HOMBRE" _El silencio era lo único, algo incómodo hasta que Ackerman decidió romperlo.

-Señor-

-Dime solo Levi-

-Sólo Mikasa-

-Muy bien Mikasa, ¿Qué quieres?-Ella se quedó pensando quería romper el silencio, quería conocerlo mejor, así que dijo cualquier pregunta "la más estúpida"

-¿Su color favorito es?-El la miro raro, se quedó con una cara de _"que mierda dices"_

-Supongo que el verde- Respondió el tan seco cómo él mismo. Con sus brazos la volteó para quedar _frente a frente_, tomo un jabón de pelo y empezó a enjabonar su cabeza mirándola por una estúpida razón no podía parar de sonreír, la chica se sentía a gusto de estar a la compañía de un ser tan agradable como "_Levi Rivaille_". Definitivamente agradable no era la palabra que describía a Rivaille.

-¿Qué le da tanta risa cabo?-

-No es nada-

-¡Dígame!- Exigió.

-¡Coño! que no es nada!- La sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

-Señor…-

-Levi por favor-

-Bueno Levi, ¿tú ya has besado?- Él se quedó helado, por supuesto que ya había besado a una mujer, pero jamás pensó que esa pregunta saliera de los labios de la azabache.

-Claro que sí-

-Supongo que tú teniendo un gran físico tienes a unas a tus pies-

-No me interesa el amor ahora- Ella bajo la mirada, pensó que quería una distracción, a un hombre que estuviese con ella ya que Eren le había roto el corazón en muchas ocasiones. Decidió que al estar con otro hombre se enamoraría, pero aunque ella sintiese atracción por el al escuchar esas simples palabras, sus sueños y/o oportunidades con Rivaille se fueron a la mierda.

-Disculpe me tengo que ir- Dijo ella volviendo a ser la misma aburrida y seca mujer que siempre solía ser, otra vez sus esperanzas/amor se habían ido al carajo.

-No te he terminado de asear-

-Yo puedo yo sola-

-A ver, que mosquito te pico ahora-

-Ninguno y a usted, cabo-

-Por favor Mikasa-

-Ackerman, dígame Ackerman-

La azabache se levantó dispuesta a irse, Levi no se lo permitió, la tomo de un brazo y la jalo, fue tan fuerte el impacto que un poco de agua mojo gran parte del baño, él había quedado sentado con su espalda recostada de la bañera, y ella encima de su "_amigo"_ estaba roja, realmente roja.

-Se puede saber qué hace señor-

-Dime Levi, no me hagas convertirlo en una puta orden-

-Levi, ¿me puedes dejar ir?- El sonrió, la miro y la tomo de la barbilla, con ambas manos rodeó su cara acerco su cara a la de ella, quedando nariz con nariz, sonrió y acto seguido la beso. Unió sus labios con los de ella, se sentía tan bien…Tan delicioso, el con fuerza introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven, ella sin poder reaccionar se dejó "llevar", él comenzó a jugar con la lengua de ella, la besaba con una pasión, literalmente le quiso sacar todo lo que había en su interior, era algo nuevo para ella, la escases de aire era enorme así que se separaron. Con la respiración agitada, sus pechos subían y bajaban de tanto aire que perdieron.

Se miraron uno al otro, ella lo miró, en sus ojos se veía que tanto lo disfruto, no estaba mal si se repetía.

-S-señor-

-Dijiste si había besado a una mujer, pues sí, lo acabo de hacer- Dijo con tono frío y sin expresión en su cara. El no puedo evitar reírse la expresión dibujada en el rostro de la joven hacía que se riera sin compasión. - ¿Quieres que se repita?- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-B-bueno- La chica estaba tan roja y avergonzada, pero él sabía muy bien que ella quería más de eso.

El la tomo de la cintura pegándola a él, y volvió a besarla. Ella no puso objeción alguna, se dejó "llevar", quería también aprender, no se quería sentir novata, la hacía molestar. Él una vez más consiguió conquistarla, jugaba con la boca de esa mujer, besos tras lengua y más, siguieron así hasta un buen rato, después volvieron a separarse por falta de aire otra vez.

-¿No quieres hacer esto más cómodo?- Dijo el dispuesto a levantarse. Ella sonrió ella sabía perfectamente que harían después de llegar a la cama.

-Muy bien señor, guíeme-

Él sonrió había triunfado, una vez más. Esa tarde se encargaría de no hacer sexo, se encargaría de hacer el amor con una mujer de verdad, con una mujer que tenía más cosas en común, con una mujer que había compartido varios años, con una mujer que amaba, lo más importante de todo.

**N/A:**

**Sí lo sé, estuvo muy corto gomen. Prometo que me esmeraré más para el siguiente capítulo mini spoiler: VA A VER LEMON XD.**

**Ultimadamente he estado inundada de tareas, perdón, el próximo capítulo será especial y no sólo eso, habrá LEMON XD.**

**ATENCIÓN: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama. **


	5. Caliente, y Después Frío

"**Un Simple Resfriado y Nada Más"**

_Caliente, y después frío~!_

Después de salir de la tina, él decidió ir despacio ya que Mikasa tenía pureza y era nueva en estas cosas, lo cual la molestaba bastante.

_Comenzó a lloviznar_

Rivaille, comenzó a besar a la azabache sus lenguas danzaban al compás, de ellos emanaba sudor y calor. Mikasa le dio un empujón a Rivaille para acostarlo en la cama, este gruño ante el acto él era el que mandaba solo él y nadie más. Mikasa se posiciono arriba de Levi, él tan astuto como siempre la jaló del brazo para voltearla y él quedar al mando literalmente encima de ella. Odiaba sentirse novata.

-Así está mucho mejor- Le dijo riéndose de ella. Ella gruño y permaneció callada.

Levi no se conformaba con los labios de esa mujer, quería más, así que sin avisar bajo al cuello de la joven besándolo delicadamente dejando un camino de su boca hasta sus pechos. Él subió la mirada sonrió y le dijo.

-El paño estorba- Dijo arrebatándole aquella tela blanca para ver sus hermosos senos perfectamente perfecto, esa mujer era preciosa.

-Que cuidadoso- Dijo ella tapándose los pechos.

-¿No crees que los has ocultado demasiado?- Dijo arqueando una ceja. Ella molesta fue soltándose poco a poco, dejando que él la mirará. Sin más tiempo que perder el con sus dos manos comenzó a masajear los pechos de la azabache, jugando con ellos y con sus pezones, no dudo en llevarse el derecho a la boca y el izquierdo no lo dejaría solo, seguía masajeándolo con cuidado. La joven estaba roja como un tomate era LA PRIMERA VEZ que un hombre le hacía eso.

Él dio un pequeño mordisco en su pezón derecho, ella soltó un pequeño gemido, a él le excitaba escuchar eso, adoraba escucharla gemir.

Después de terminar el trabajo con el seno derecho paso al izquierdo haciendo lo mismo con el otro pecho. Dejando su saliva caliente nadando por las enormes montañas de la joven. Duro un buen rato así, después de jugar con sus pechos bajo a su abdomen, introdujo su lengua en el ombligo de la dama, esta sintió un cosquilleo y se movió un poco causándole disgusto a Levi.

Con sus manos libres, comenzó a recorrer la perfecta cintura de su compañera, al llegar a sus glúteos sonrió y la abrió las piernas, por supuesto que no la penetraría en ese momento iba demasiado rápido, pero quería jugar con la intimidad de su amiga.

Ella bajo la mirada y pregunto.

-Que me harás enano-

-Algo que te gustará-

-¿Cómo sé que me gustara?-

-Mikasa- La miro con cara de disgusto, ella lo capto rápido y con los ojos le dijo que continuara. Él siguió con su trabajo estaba mal decir eso, introdujo un dedo a la intimidad de la joven, está lo sintió al momento que lo hizo y cerró sus piernas rústicamente, con el dedo de Rivaille todavía adentro.

-Sabes… Es realmente incomodo hacer esto con tus piernas cerradas- Dijo Rivaille tratando de sacar su dedo, pero no pudo.

-Lo siento…Yo- Mikasa estaba apenada, era nueva en estas cosas.

-No lo lamentes, ¿lo intentamos de nuevo?- Dijo Levi un poco molesto con el dedo adentro. Enserio ya era bastante incomoda la situación. Mikasa abrió las piernas para permitir que Rivaille siguiera con lo suyo.

-Así está mejor- Dijo introduciendo otro dedo.

Mikasa estaba roja, no aguantaba le dolía. Levi notó que Mikasa estaba queriendo quitárselo de encima y por arte de magia movió un poco más los dedos y fue más adentro, tan repentinamente Mikasa cambio su expresión ¿lo estaba disfrutando? O ¿era un tipo de broma de mal gusto?, no. Mikasa enserio lo estaba disfrutando, definitivamente las mujeres no se entienden.

Levi sonrió al ver que su compañera estaba satisfecha, roja, sudorosa y excitada, en bajos tonos de voz decía su nombre, le encantaba adoraba que lo repitiera una y otra y otra vez.

Mikasa dejó de querer sentirse novata, ya que Levi había terminado su trabajo se encargaría de penetrarla pero no, ella se levantó y le dijo.

-Déjame hacer esto- Decía mientras señalaba a su toalla que estaba de su cintura para abajo.

-¿Segura que sabes hacer esto?-

-Cállate enano- Él gruño y dejo que Mikasa _"hiciera lo suyo"._

Mikasa le arrebato la toalla rápidamente, ya que había visto a Rivaille desnudo antes, decidió ir directo al grano. Tomo el miembro del hombre con su mano derecha y acerco lentamente su cara, con su lengua de abajo hacia arriba empezó a lamer _¡oye que a Levi no le molestaba en absoluto!_

Ella al ver que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al escuchar los gemidos de su acompañante siguió, esta vez con ambas manos comenzó a lamer y a besar y para cerrar con broche de oro tomo el miembro y lo introdujo en su boca, Levi abrió los ojos como platos, jamás pensó que Mikasa fuera capaz de hacer esto en el sexo, todo menos eso.

-Vaya has aprendido mucho- Dijo Levi tomándola de la cabeza para indicarle si ir más despacio o más rápido. Sin embargo Mikasa permaneció en silencio, Levi gemía de una manera tan linda para ella, ya sabía que se sentía decir su nombre varias veces, eso era excitante.

Después de unos minutos Mikasa se apartó tragando todo el semen de su acompañante, cansada se recostó de la cama con la respiración agitada. Levi se posiciono arriba de ella como siempre, "_eres hermosa_" le dijo él, eso solo logro un leve color rosa en las mejillas de la joven. Levi bajo hasta su intimidad, introdujo su lengua en la vagina de la joven pero fue directo fue rápido, y fue profundo, Mikasa dio un grito ¿Levi Rivaille no podía ser más rustico?, claro que sí.

Mikasa se movía sin control aunque ella no quisiera, Levi estaba yendo rápido, o era ella la que estaba yendo lento.

Él sargento le abrió más las piernas a Mikasa, introdujo su lengua más adentro, jugueteando dentro de la joven, después de eso, Levi saco la lengua de la intimidad de Ackerman dejando un hilo de saliva alrededor de su intimidad.

Levi sentó a Mikasa sobre él se dispuso a entrar pero se detuvo.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?, puede parar si quieres-

-¿Qué pendejadas dices enano?- Es verdad, si Mikasa no hubiese querido desde un principio se lo hubiese impedido. – Si no quería ya te lo hubiese dicho-

-Está bien mocosa-

Levi entro de golpe, él pensó que si iba despacio iba a ser peor. Pues algo así, de las dos maneras iba a ser dolorosa, sintió como unas uñas se clavaban en su espalda. Por supuesto no se escuchó grito porque Levi le tapó la boca, pero también sintió como lo mordían, Mikasa no tiene dientes, tiene colmillos de no sé qué, me dejo las marcas.

Después de ver más o menos como se calmaba decidió retirar su mano, Mikasa lo miró mal ¿Cómo se le ocurriría hacer eso? ¡Ella es nueva y él es un demonio en la cama!

-¿Estás bien?-

Ella permaneció en silencio.

-Tomare eso como un sí, espero que me dejes seguir-

Levi la tomo de las caderas, y ella entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello, empezó a penetrarla suave, despacio, después o poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad, él aspiraba que Mikasa ya se acostumbrara. Siguió más fuerte está vez, podía escuchar varias ocasiones como Mikasa decía en un tono cómico, estaba tan indefensa delante de él.

"_Ah…Levi...Ah", "Levi ah, ahh" –_ Eso se escuchaba de Mikasa, el adoraba escucharlo se sentía todo un campeón, esa mujer era sexy si se lo proponía.

Casi ya llegando al clímax, fue más aún más rápido, veía como su acompañante gemía al compás que él, era un experimento con un fin excelente. Moviéndose dentro de ella ya todo hecho mierda, los dos estaban cansados. Ya terminado dio su última voluntad y cayó rendido en la cama al lado de Mikasa.

-Joder, estoy hecho mierda-

-Estamos-

Levi quería bañarse pero en esas situaciones no podía estaba realmente cansado. Tomo a Mikasa del cuello y se acercó a ella la beso en la frente mientras sobaba su cabello.

-Mocosa, te amo-

Mikasa quedó helada, ¿de verdad era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar?

-Cállate cenicienta, yo te amo más-

-Yo más- Los dos peleando como niños discutiendo quien quería más a quién.

Levi cerró sus ojos para tratar de dormir, ya estaba oscuro y tronaba ya era hora de dormir, bueno al menos para ellos.

Mikasa quedó rendida, durmió como un gatito, con Levi esa mujer era feliz. Él la observo dormir, y sintiéndose mucho mejor de su resfriado durmió con ella.

_En la mañana._

-¡Maldito enano!-

-¡Cálmate Mocosa!- Decía un Levi burlándose

Mikasa estaba roja y con fiebre, adivina adivinador, Rivaille se sentía como un rey y Mikasa como mierda. Levi le había pegado el resfriado.

-Ahora yo cuidare de ti mocosa- Se rio tanto que podría jugar orinarse en la cama.

-Maldito- susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

**El fin.**

**-Eeeeeeeeeh, intento de Lemon, no me maten XD.**

**Pues ya que mi fic se trata de "un simple resfriado y nada más" decidí que Mikasa quedara resfriada, así Levi cuidase de ella XD.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	6. ¿Mini Soldado?

"**Un Simple Resfriado y nada más"**

_¿Mini soldado?_

Pues como sabemos Mikasa enfermo por culpa de Levi, esa misma tarde llegaron todos de la "famosa misión" a Mikasa no le sorprendía en lo absoluto enterarse de que la operación fracaso. Ni mucho menos ver que Eren llego con vendas hasta en los ojos (literalmente).

Todos con sus caras largas, puesto no era un día de celebrar por el tema de la misión pero después de todo hoy es Halloween, y Hanji con su espíritu de inquietud, para dar ánimos se levantó de su asiento gritando desesperadamente.

-¿Pero dónde está tu espíritu?- Se dirigió a Levi, quien no le presto importancia. Ella al ver eso, poso sus ojos en Erwing.

-¿Y tú?- Dijo mirándolo fijamente -¡Celebremos!, ¡Hoy es Halloween!- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Por favor Hanji- Dijo Erwing desinteresado. Ella no se daría por vencida, los convencería a todos osea a TODOS.

Bajo esas escaleras lo más rápido posible gritando.

-¡ES HALLOWEEN, ES HALLOWEEN, TENEMOS QUE CELEBRAR!- Dijo saltando de un lado a otro.

Nadie le presto importancia, no era un día en cual celebrar. Mikasa estaba enferma, Eren estaba mal estaba vendado hasta en las bolas, Erwing tenía trabajo y Levi se ocupaba por mantenerse pulcro. Ella era la única sin oficio, al menos si no querían fiesta podían dejar que atrapara a un titán.

-NO- Eso fue lo único que dijo el comandante Smith para después retirarse y dejar a Hanji hablando sola.

Finalmente ella molesta grito:

-VAYANSE AL INIFERNO USTEDES ABURRIDOS- Erwing y Levi sabían perfectamente que se referían a ellos.

Mikasa ultimadamente se sentía realmente mal, y eso preocupaba no sólo a Eren y a Armin, no sólo a Historia, Connie, Jean, y quien más de coña. También preocupaba a Levi, después de todo él le transmitió el resfriado, ella solo lo maldecía y él solo reía.

Mikasa no aguantó más y fue a contarle todo a Hanji al principio Levi sabía que era una muy MUY MALA IDEA, pero no tenía más opción.

-Esa cuatro ojos te va a envenenar-

-Rivaille-

-Te lo digo yo-

-Me siento mal-

-Losé pero-

-Nada-

-Maldita sea ve de una puta vez, si te envenena que consté te lo advertí- Dijo Levi tomándola de los hombros.

-Enano gruñón-

-Así me amas-

-Ja ja, ¿yo?-

-Tú me amas Ackerman-

-Más que a nadie- Dijo Mikasa para besar la frente de Rivaille, no le costaba, después de todo, Levi es un enano.

**~Con Hanji~**

_DIOS MÍO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD. _Pensó Hanji mirando a la pareja. Ya Mikasa y Levi se estaban preguntando porque tanto entusiasmo, además querían que fuera directo al grano. Pero bueno…Es Hanji ¿no?

-Dios ¿no puede ser verdad?- Dijo Hanji con los ojos brillosos.

-Ve al grano cuatro ojos- Agregó Rivaille. Mikasa sólo permanecía en silencio.

-Mikasa, ¿has sentido muchas nauseas no?-

-Sí- Respondió

-¿Dolor de cabeza?-

-Sí-

-¿Comes mucho?-

-Sí-

-¡¿COÑO CUATRO OJOS QUE PARTE DE QUE SE SIENTE MAL NO ENTENDISTE?!- Gritó Levi estresado por las preguntas tontas que hacía Hanji, definitivo, ella lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Vamos Levi, ¿Qué no es obvio?-

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo el molesto.

-Dentro de unos nueve meses habrá un soldadito/a rondando por aquí, ¡SERÉ TÍA!- Gritó Hanji de emoción.

Mikasa quedo helada, no sabría cómo reaccionar, ¡MIKASA VA A SER MAMÁ! Levi solo levanto a su esposa en el aire, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡No sabes!, ¡me haces el hombre más feliz que ha pisado este puto mundo!- Dijo abrazándola

-L-levi, ¿vamos a ser padres?- Dijo casi llorando.

Y Hanji cagando el momento desde tiempos inmemorables.

-¡ERWING TIENE QUE ENTERARSE, NO VEO LA HORA DE CONTARSELO A TODOS!-

-¡NOOO!- Gritaron Levi y Mikasa.

-¿P...pero porque?-

-Sí alguien le comentara el embarazo de Mikasa a Erwing seré yo- Dijo Levi con seriedad –No interfieras cuatro ojos- Dijo Levi saliendo de la habitación con su esposa de la mano.

A lo que Hanji con una enorme sonrisa, les grito.

-NO PROMETO NADA-

Y bueno, es Hanji. "Ya se lo dijo no amor", "Es Hanji Mikasa…Es Hanji" Comentó Levi suspirando.

-Y tú qué quieres que sea amor- Comentó Mikasa recostándose en su cama.

-Lo que sea lo aceptare después de todo es mi futuro hijo o hija, pero me gustaría un hombre fuerte como su padre- Dijo Rivaille besando la frente de su esposa.

-¿Y así de gruñón?-

-Te amo mocosa-

-Te amo enano-

**Fin.**

**Sí sé que este final es una caca, gomen, es que he estado muy ocupada. Pero haré un especial de navidad de esta pareja, los compensare ya verán. Nos leemos en otro fic~!**

**ATENCIÓN: YA ESTE FIC ESTA OFICIALMENTE TERMINADO.**


End file.
